Green vs Blue
by MarburyBlur
Summary: A story in which Law is smitten, Zoro is jealous, the Straw Hats are shocked, and Luffy is completely oblivious. Right? ZoLu. LawLu. Inspired by picture (not mine). Yaoi.


***-1, **-2, ***-3, *^-4, ^-5, ^*-6, ^**-7...like roman numerals cuz its hella awk to see ********* in the middle of a story. * is one(i), and ^ is five(v). I'm fairly certain you're going to get annoyed by these very quickly, but someone once told me that it's better than interrupting the flow. Don't scroll down and look at the footnote cuz that'll spoil the story a bit.**

**This is my first One Piece fan fic and I disclaim the ownership of any of these properties. In other words, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Traffy! I want to playyy..." Luffy held onto Law's leg as the surgeon (tried) to walk to the deck of the ship.<p>

"Mugiwara-ya. Go play with Usopp or Chopper," Law sighed.

"I trieddd! They were too busy." Law sighed again. He had been planning on studying up on some of the medical techniques he had learned long ago. But it was obvious that the captain of the Straw Hats wasn't going to leave any time soon. Without a distraction.

Law made a deal with Luffy. "I'll play with you in a little bit. But first, you have to play with whoever is on the deck, alright?"

Luffy released Law's leg and jumped to his feet. "Alright, Traffy!" He gave him a smile that stretched from ear to ear and made Law tingle down to his toes. The two captains went onto the deck, and Law stopped in the doorway. Luffy, oblivious, started running over to the one other person on the deck, Zoro. Before he could make it far, Law grabbed his rubber arm, stopping the 19-year old before he could even go very far.

"Luffy, I take it back. I'll play with you now," Law said.

"But, Traffyyy...you said I could play with whoever's on the deck, and Zoro's on the deck!" Somehow, the situation had reversed from Luffy wanting to play with no one but Law, to Luffy thinking Law was restraining him.

By this time, Zoro had awakened from his nap and now stood on the other side of Luffy. He placed his hand on Luffy's head and sneered at the ravenette surgeon. "Trafalgar, let go. Obviously, you're too busy to spend any time with him. And he just said he wanted to play with _me_."

Law stood next to Zoro, staring into his face with a frown. He put his hand on Luffy's shoulder as the clueless rubber captain looked up at the two belligerent men.

"Zoro, you're just his second choice. He wanted to play with _me_ first."

"He only asked you first 'cause you were nearby. Had I been closer, he would've asked _me_ first!"

"Why would he want to play with a brutish swordsman who'd rather nap than pay attention to his nakama, when he could play with _me_, a swordsman _and_ a surgeon."

"Yeah, a surgeon of _death_. That's not very fun, now is it?"

"I have more fun in my distal phalanx* than you ever will."

"I wonder what will happen if I cut off your distal phalanx."

"Well, try not to get lost on your way there."

.o.

Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Brook had been inside the aquarium room, doing their various things, when they had seen Zoro put his hand on Luffy's head, and Law's hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy was innocently confused.

"Shouldn't we help Luffy?" Chopper asked as the four entered the deck.

"If you want to get ripped to shreds, be my guest," Franky said.

"I could take them. In fact, I once took on a whole armada of their clones, with only my left han-" Usopp began rambling about his "adventures" but Robin interrupted him.

"I think this whole situation will solve itself fairly quickly." Robin put her book down (wow!) and looked at the trio across the deck. She already knew all three sides to this story, and knew that one person would not come away happy. But there was nothing more she could do than watch, fearing that any intervention would only aggravate the swordsmen.

"Jeez. The two moodiest people on this ship are _actually_ debating who's more fun. Totally not super," Franky said.

"I think we should help our dear captain. As far as I can see, they're not going to stop anytime soon. ...but I don't have eyes so I can't see! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. Everyone ignored his joke.

And then shit got serious.

.o.

"I bet you don't even like him! You're only on this ship for 'strategic reasons' and I'm here because I _care_ about Luffy!" Zoro was done with this self-righteous bastard. The only reason Law wanted to play with Luffy was so he could one-up the other swordsman on the ship.

"I like him a helluva lot more than you do!" Law couldn't stand the green-haired man. His arguments were barely on the side of logic, and the only reason he was putting up this facade of "care" was because he didn't like the surgeon.

Luffy was confused. His first mate and his new partner were fighting about who got to play with him. That never happened; Luffy always had to beg to get either of them to play. And why couldn't they all just play together? The two kept using big words so Luffy kinda stopped paying attention. But he still heard their tones. So when they started sounding angry, he focused again.

"How could you possibly prove that you love him more than I do?! There's no way!" Law yelled. He unconsciously let go of Luffy's shoulder and got into a fighting stance.

Zoro was quiet for a moment. He bit his lip and looked down at Luffy. Finally, much quieter than before, he spoke. "Like this." The green-haired first mate bent down and kissed the rubber captain, who's eyes were wide and shocked. If any of the three were paying attention, they would've heard a vague "Holy shit!" coming from a certain long-nosed man across the deck.

Luffy was shocked. He kept his eyes open and kept glancing at Law with a blush tinging his cheeks. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; not by a long shot. But it was wrong because he already had...**

Law was pissed. Why did that, that _marimo_ think he could deflower _his_ Luffy-ya?!

Zoro was in heaven. He had wanted to do this ever since those words, "Join my crew." He knew the rubber-brained idiot would get himself killed soon, but that's _exactly_ why he had to go with him. To prolong it.

The three stayed in the same positions for only a few seconds, until Zoro pulled back with a blush and a glare directed at Law. But that glare was quickly erased by a fist.

"How _dare_ you?! Don't you even fucking touch him! Mugiwara-ya is _mine_!" Law yelled down at the three-sword swordsman as he stood in front of Luffy. The ravenette hadn't even realized his knuckles were split from punching the greenette so hard, and blood dripped down onto the deck. Law quickly turned back to Luffy and stared at him, as if making sure Zoro hadn't defiled him somehow.

But Zoro wasn't one to take a fight sitting down, so immediately, he jumped to his feet and spat the blood from his mouth onto the deck.***

"You wanna fight, _yowamushi_*^?" Almost unconsciously, Zoro had already unsheathed two of his three swords. But he didn't really care; all he could see was red, and the fact that Law was smirking.

"Why would I need to fight over something that's already mine?" And with that, Law kissed Luffy, but harder and deeper, exploring every crevice of Luffy's mouth with his tongue. Not timid like Zoro's kiss, but experienced, almost like he had done it before.

Although they still weren't paying attention, the trio did hear the louder "HOLY SHIT!"s coming from a carpenter and a sniper across the deck, a small laugh coming from a historian, a "Oh, my" from a gentleman, and a "I don't get it" from an all-too-innocent reindeer.

The two captains were still kissing, but this time, Luffy's eyes were closed and he was leaning into the kiss, seemingly subconsciously. Law's hands were fisted in Luffy's black hair. Soon, Zoro couldn't stand it anymore and ripped the surgeon off of Luffy and held Wado up to his neck.

Law narrowed his eyes and held out his hands, prepping to make a Room. But before anyone could move, Nami appeared and hit both swordsmen on their head, leaving huge lumps.

"I'm trying to review my maps, and I'd greatly appreciate it if YOU FOOLS WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nami yelled with shark teeth showing. She paused and took a few breaths, struggling to calm down. "This situation cannot be ignored, but you two _morons_ can't just fight for Luffy's hand. Luffy gets a say in the matter. Luffy?" Nami didn't realize she was making matters worse by putting Luffy on the spot.

Luffy stared at the navigator with wide eyes and a deep blush. "N-now?" Luffy gradually started panicking as he looked between the three irate pirates^ staring at him. He glanced around the deck, looking for a way out.

"Yes, Luffy. Now. Who is it? Me, your first mate, or this stray dog who has _previously_ stated he is merely using you?" Zoro was desperately trying to sway Luffy; if the answer was Law, the greenette's heart would shatter.

Law didn't even bother.

Luffy had no idea what to do. He could choose Law, but that might...^* But he couldn't choose Zoro because...^**

"I-uh, I choose...SANJI!" The unwitting chef had walked out of the kitchen with snacks for the females on the ship. Luckily, he had enough time to see the rubber man running towards him and quickly put the dishes on the nearby end table, thus saving them. Luffy jumped onto the tall man and hugged him, burying his face into Sanji's jacket. Normally, Sanji would've been upset that Luffy had interrupted his vy for the women's affections, but he sensed the captain's distress and felt a surge of protectiveness.

"What the hell are you two shit-swordsmen doing to my captain?!" Sanji yelled at them, his unlit cigarette magically staying in his mouth. He placed a comforting hand on the back of Luffy's shirt as Luffy gripped the back of his jacket. Sanji faintly heard the words "Save me," come from his captain and he snapped. He had never heard those words from his captain before.

"I don't want to hear it!" the chef shouted, flames licking his legs. _But you just asked!_ everyone thought as they sweatdropped. "I'm going to take my captain, feed him lunch, and you will not disturb him unless he wants to talk to you. Your own lunches will be ready in an hour." With that, Sanji stormed off with Luffy.

The entire ship was silent.

The swordsmen were blushing, as if now realizing the consequences of their actions, and what their actions had been doing to their beloved. Three out of five of the observers were still shocked and seemingly unable to move. Robin smiled and picked up her book again, knowing that that was probably the last she'd see of this drama until tonight. Chopper still had no idea what was going on and was trying to get Usopp to explain it to him, but the sniper was near-comatose.

Meanwhile, Nami was reprimanding the two, as if she had nothing to do with Luffy's eventual flee.

For the rest of the day, the ship was dreadfully quiet without the sun of their crew.

.o.

Luffy had spent his time in Sanji's room^***. But now, he was creeping back into his own room, after everyone else had went to sleep, dreading what awaited him.

He peeked around the door and saw Law sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, staring at him. He looked miffed. Luffy entered the room and closed the door behind him, but stayed where he was. He stared at the floor and shuffled his feet, biting his lip. Finally, Luffy looked up, knowing that Law was giving him a chance to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, Traffy. But I couldn't just out-right say that we've been together. How would Zoro feel? And the rest of my crew could've been upset with me, knowing that I kept such a big secret from them. I don't want to hurt any of my nakama." Luffy stared at Law with brown doe eyes and the cold-hearted surgeon felt his resolve melt.

Law sighed and opened his arms. "C'mere," he said softly. Luffy scampered over to his boyfriend and the two cuddled next to each other on the bed. Law kissed the top of Luffy's head, a sign that all was forgiven. He looked down at the Straw Hat captain. "Y'know, you're smarter than you look." He placed a quick peck on his lips.

Luffy cocked his head. "A lot of people say that to me; isn't that funny?"

"Mhmm, so funny," Law muttered as he kissed him again, passionately."But next time that damn marimo touches you, I'll chop his hands off."

Luffy giggled. "I didn't know you got jealous, Traffy." He looked up at Law with his trademark smile, and the surgeon kissed him again. They kissed for a good five minutes, until they broke for breath.

"I get jealous whenever someone touches my stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Deliciously fluffy ending.<strong>

***distal phalanx: the bone that makes up the tip of your pinkie toe**

****...Law. He already had Law as his bf.**

*****tch. Everybody's just bleedin' onto the deck. I don't think the Sunny likes that very much. Who's gonna clean it up?**

***^_yawomushi_-wimp in Japanese...I think/hope. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**^irate pirate...I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.**

**^*...he didn't know if it was time to come out with their relationship.**

**^**...hurt his nakama, and he didn't know if Law wanted him to come out with their relationship.**

**^***Idk if the crew members actually have their own rooms (they prob don't) but in this story they do.**

**Might make another One Piece one-shot where Ace (who would still be alive) is totally over-protective of Luffy and when he sees the two of them together, he's like "Who is this inferior being and why is he touching my brother? He dies now." And Sabo may or may not make an appearance.**

**RE VI EW and help this OTP of LawLu survive!**


End file.
